In packets normally used to contain articles of this kind, the articles are usually arranged with their longitudinal axes parallel to each other and to a longitudinal direction of extension of the packets.
The upper end portion of a packet of this kind is normally provided with a lid covering the entire top end and which can be opened to expose the top ends of all the articles inside the packet so that a consumer can take them out. The lid must be relatively extensive because otherwise it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to see and take out the articles which are hidden from view.
This feature of prior art packets is, however, the reason for a major disadvantage because the large size of the lid makes it easier for all the articles to fall out of the packet if the lid accidentally opens (for example if a packet in a handbag or a garment pocket is jolted about).
Moreover, on account of the above described arrangement of the articles inside the packet, it is very likely that the articles remaining after a certain number of them have been taken out of the packet will lose their correct vertical position, making it more difficult to grip them to take them out. Indeed, in this situation, the articles no longer hold each other up in the correct position and, instead, tend to tip over and lie in a horizontal position inside the packet. When this happens, the articles are uncontrolled when the packet is moved and they tend to bump against each other and get damaged, making it relatively awkward for the consumer to take them out.